Halloween
by Girafe13
Summary: C'est l'Halloween à bord de l'Enterprise... Et un certain Capitaine tiens ses festivités à coeur, au grand malheur de ses compagnons de vaisseau. / Mangez trop de chocolat, et voilà la fic qui en résulte!


**Eh bien, bonsoir!**

**C'est l'Halloween! Comme friandise, je vous offre cette fic complètement déjantée et une multitude d'images mentales... Joyeuse Halloween! :D**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, oh, rage et désespoir!**

* * *

Le docteur McCoy se réveilla ce matin-là avec un drôle de pressentiment. L'homme resta un moment dans son lit, désireux de connaître d'où venait ce sentiment d'alerte qui s'était emparé de lui, mais rien ne vint. Il se résigna donc à se lever et s'habiller de son uniforme bleu, comme à tous les matins. Avant de partir vers la salle de commandement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et eut un hoquet de surprise devant la date. Son coeur arrêta de battre:

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 31 octobre.

-Bonjour, docteur, le salua Sulu quand il entra dans la salle principale, regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

-Le… Le capitaine n'est pas encore là?

-Non, répondit Sulu, légèrement intrigué devant la figure affolée de McCoy, il dort encore je crois… Pourquoi cette mine atterée?

-Halloween, c'est aujourd'hui, lâcha Bones, se faisant tout petit à son poste de commande.

Sulu en tomba de sa chaise.

-Qu…_Quoi?_

-Ça ne va pas, les hommes?, demanda Uhura en entrant à son tour dans la pièce du vaisseau en découvrant Sulu par terre roulé en boule et McCoy tentant de se cacher derrière son poste.

-La date… Uhura, regardez la date!

La jolie noire leva sa montre vers son visage, et quand elle eut prit en compte de l'information, elle soupira d'angoisse:

-Vous croyez tout de même pas qu'il va s'y remettre?

Les deux homme hochèrent la tête avant de se cacher à nouveau.

-Merde, jura-t-elle en se laissant tomber à son propre poste, les yeux terrifiés.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand et Chekov apparut, en nage et hurlant:

-Il a eut Spock! Il a eut Spock!

Tous se levèrent d'un bond et allèrent réconforter leur jeune ami qui hyperventilait sans pouvoir se contrôler sur son accent.

-Il a eut… Il allait vers la chambre de Scotty! Je n'ai rien put faire!

-Ça va, ce n'est pas grave, le consola Sulu.

Ils furent coupés par un hurlement de peur. Tous se recrovillèrent sur eux-même.

-Voilà, il a eut Scotty, murmura Uhura.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la salle des commandes s'ouvrit. Les survivants se reculèrent, apeurés, mais prêts à en découdre.

-Tu…Tu ne vas pas recommencer, hen, Jim? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?, demanda bravement Bones tandis qu'il détaillait le capitaine avec des yeux ronds.

Kirk avait l'air normal, mais ses yeux bleus étaient habités d'une lueur de malice. Ses mains était cachées derrière son dos. Son sourire, qui s'arrêtait à ses oreilles, étincellait de bonheur. Ses cheveux blonds bien peignés étaient gommés et une mèche sur son front finissait en une virgule bien définie.

Oh, et il portait des culottes rouges sur une combinaison bleu foncé qui arborait un "S" jaune dans une forme de diamant bordée de rouge.

Rien de moins.

-Vous savez quelle date on est?, fit-il sur un ton suave.

-Euh… Oui, Jim, mais…

-C'est l'Halloween, aujourd'hui, reprit-il.

Et, comme le voulait la tradition, il demanda:

-Où sont donc vos costumes?

* * *

-Non! Non, Jim, il n'en est pas question!

-Rôôôhh, voyons, Bones, tu vois que tous les autres n'ont pas trop rechigné! Allez, enfilez-moi ça et venez nous rejoindre dans la salle des commandes.

Le Capitaine laissa seul le docteur et entra lui-même dans cette même salle des commandes, maintenant décorée. Il soupira d'aise.

-J'ai hâte de voir tout le monde costumé, pas vous, Spock?, demanda-t-il joyeusement en s'asseoyant à côté du Vulcain passablement défait.

-Oh. Oui, bien sûr Capitaine, fut sa placide réponse.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les membres importants de l'Entreprise entrèrent, changés et grimançants et ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire devant leurs camarades d'infortune. Même Spock sourcilla, ce qui était beaucoup, pour tout vous dire.

Chekov était méconnaissable. Habillé de jaune des pieds à la tête, avec de longues oreilles pointues et de jolies joues rouges, il était devenu un digne Pikachu qui aurait fait frémir d'envie tout bon entraineur Pokémon.

Sulu, en Judoka, se considéreait chanceux. Il n'y avait pas grand changement. Après tout, il faisait de l'escrime et était assez bon à ce sport. Par contre, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde l'apellait "Bruce". En plus, il faisait froid, torse nu.

Spock, quant à lui, replaça un peu sa jupette de ballerine (que Jim avait communément apellé un "tutu") en se promettant d'enquêter sur le pourquoi du comment des collants outrageusements serrés et qui piquait la peau comme des milliers d'abeilles.

McCoy entra enfin dans la salle, maugréant comme jamais dans un habit métallique. Habillé des pieds à la tête comme un bûcheron de fer, il tenait à la main un pendentif avec un coeur rouge sang en tissu.

_Je__ préférais quasiment mieux celui de l'année passée_, se dit-il en songeant a costume d'infirmière qui lui avait valu plusieurs coup d'oeil appéciateurs chez la gente féminine du vaisseau.

Uhura entra alors, très sexy en Wonderwoman. Bien sûr, aucun des hommes ne la sifflèrent. Ils tenaient trop à leur visage ou autre partie de leur corps pour se risquer à se recevoir un coup en pleine poire.

Scotty la suivait de près, arborant un déguisement de pompier, tout reluisant dans le lourd uniforme rouge et jaune. Son casque était un peu trop large et tombait souvent sur son nez.

Tous se dévisagèrent, défiant l'un ou l'autre du regard de rire. Soudain, un appel d'urgence retentit. Chekov vint pour le prendre, mais Sulu l'arrêta juste à temps.

-Attends, objecta-t-il, voulez-vous vraiment apparaitre comme ça devant _Starfleet_?, poursuivit-il en fixant le reste de l'équipage, l'air grave.

Kirk se leva et, sans que personne n'ait pu protester, valida la transmission.

-_Entreprise_, nous avons besoin de v-… attendez…

Le commandant se pencha sur sa chaise, comme pour mieux voir son écran de communication. Il ouvirt de grands yeux ahuris et soudain, il éclata d'un rire hystérique franchement trop aïgu pour un homme dans la quarantaine.

-Hé! Hé, les gars! Ils l'ont refait! Cette année aussi! Je vous le jure! Vous me devez tous un verre! Alors, ça, c'est la meilleure!

Et il s'esclaffa encore devant l'air mortifié de l'équipage. Il coupa la communication. Les gens à bord du vaisseau restèrent silencieux. Enfin, Kirk se racla la gorge:

-Euh… Quelqu'un veut des bonbons?

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, bien qu'un peu court... Qui sait, peut-être y aura-t-il une suite? *Cln d'oeil prometteur***

**Allez, c'est l'heure de la review! bonne soirée!**

**Girafe13 :)**


End file.
